boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arizki (Winged humanoid)
Covers most winged races that do not require a specific distinction. Please do not play them as angels. If you are wanting to play a character that is attached to a God in such a way, they are called Covens and are a restricted race. History Legend has it that long ago there was a floating kingdom of birds of all types that existed in relative peace and was ruled over by a golden dragon named Lamorak and it was called Tlomah. It was a haven for those on migration and a stop worth flying out of your way to see as you crossed over Sandraea. Travel was not restricted to and from this kingdom, all you had to do was be able to fly; passengers were not allowed. As such the wonders of the kingdom were only passed to those on the ground. Overtime and through their own lore, myths and legends of grandeur were passed down throughout all of Faerune kind. Portraits were painted, lyrics were written, and this wonderful kingdom lived on in perfection in the hearts of those who yearned to visit it. Eventually the pleas from the ground and even from some of Tlomah's citizens brought his patience to bare and he made a decision. From all of the kingdoms he would take only a total of 25 people to his city and allow them the same rights but under the same laws as his citizens. Some kingdoms held tournaments to send their greatest warriors, others sent their court minstrel. One kingdom held a raffle for 5 golden tickets. Soon, the number grew past the 25 limit Lamorak had set for the kingdoms and so he chose from the pool of possibilities, given a mixture of races. And so those 25 were given wings of assorted colors by the dragon, so that they may fly with him to the kingdom, as per their rules. No matter what race they came from, he deemed them Arizki, for they were now set apart from their counterparts. There he treated them as royal guests and showed them the best of what the kingdom had to offer. But Lamorak should have been more cautious, for some of those he chose had seedy pasts. One cannot fault the dragon for not being all knowing and trusting the kingdoms to which he extended his trust to. When the Arizki went back to spread the word that the kingdom was true and what riches it had to offer, the darker parts of the world set plans in motion to take from the Lamorak's kingdom what they pleased. Over time, some of the Arizki helped to set up dormant portals to the floating kingdom. Soon the day came when the invasion was put into motion and Lamorak's kingdom was ransacked by men while those Arizki responsible remained on the ground in shame of what they had done. The raid itself continued for days, even as Lamorak stepped into the fray. In the end Lamorak was killed and with him, the power that kept Tlomah afloat.The kingdom plunged into sandraea where it sank, killing those men who did not escape. Those that did were hunted down by the Arizki and killed; some int he name of vengeance, others under the more secret banner of silence. To this day, no Arizki knows which of the 25 families were at the cause of Tlomah's downfall. Even now, the Arizki are often discriminated against by most creatures of flight that know the story of Tlomah and are sometimes attacked in the air while in flight. Some historians go so far as to say that this is the reason birds poop on statues of our heroes, for we once held the Arizki in the same regard. Habitat They prefer city dwellings of whatever race they tend to resemble foremost, although some are more open to mixing with other kingdoms. Some might prefer solo dwelling, if they have suffered harsh discrimination or such, but typically the areas with less birds and other flying creatures, the better for the Arizki. Notes Age Upwards of 300 years old. Height Varies. They are as short as dwarves in some cases and as tall as humans and elves in other. They are never taller than about 7 feet tall. Weight Varies. Diet Omnivores. Breeding Arizkis are breeders, able to mate with just about anything. There is a 50/50 chance that the child born will be born with wings. If they are, then they are considered Arizki. If the are not, they are considered the other race and do not carry the potiential to create another Arizki. Thus there are no half-breed Arizkis. Category:Races